101514doirlily
galactoidArrival GA began pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 00:08 -- 12:08 GA: yo lils 12:08 GT: whos this 12:08 GT: wwait lemme get erio 12:08 GA: okay yeah 12:08 GT: OK, ready 12:09 GA: yo lils? 12:09 GT: Yo Dad 12:09 GA: er, and erisio, hi 12:09 GA: speaking of erisio, he mentioned you mentioned to him tropes? 12:09 GA: are you like, are tropes your thing? 12:10 GT: Tropes are really more alternate you's thing. When you live with uh...you for as long as I have, you pick up a few quirks 12:10 GT: I blame you for my TVTropes addiction 12:11 GA: yeah, okay, well, scratch the whole tropes thing, it was bad 12:11 GT: Okey doke 12:11 GA: just forget it. any attempt to be genre savvy just makes you genre blind. 12:11 GA: wait, youre not gonna argue? 12:12 GA: oh man. you are way smarter than me. 12:12 GT: Enh, like I said, my thing's always been science and also demons because demons are baller and maybe cooking too 12:12 GT: I was mainly playing up the trope thing for comic relief, and even then it wasn't going over so great 12:13 GA: yeah being comic relief sucks dont do it 12:13 GA: but hey, with those interests, i think youd like my mom 12:13 GA: she had like, the same ones, i think. 12:13 GT: Yeah, you said we were alike 12:13 GA: yeah 12:13 GA: ...still not sure where she is. 12:14 GT: I assume this is the part where I offer to step in as pseudo-mom and this whole messed-up family tree becomes even more non-Euclidean in nature 12:14 GA: nah, i wasnt really that close to her. thats why i forgot to find her for five years. 12:14 GT: Eheheh 12:15 GA: anyway, youre not accusing me of being possessed enough 12:15 GT: It's hard to when you basically just sort of...act like my dad 12:15 GT: Which I mean is obviously what you're gonna do, but still 12:16 GA: well i am him, just younger, wiser, and probably more insane 12:16 GT: Besides you're not speaking in tongues or receiving strange visions or anything like that 12:16 GA: yeah, i guess maybe she was so suspicious of me because i was literally hanging out with a magical alien demon guy 12:16 GA: all the time. pretty intimate. 12:17 GA: it was weird 12:17 GT: Must be hereditary 12:18 GA: okay, wait, so, your earth lasted longer... 12:18 GA: what are the latest memes 12:18 GT: Jesus, feels like it's been forever 12:18 GT: Lemme think 12:19 GA: last thing we had was doge, not humanitys greatest moment to end 12:19 GT: Oh man you guys were still on doge? 12:19 GA: yeah, it was terrible 12:20 GT: Very sympathy 12:20 GT: Much schadenfreude 12:20 GT: Wow 12:20 GA: i dont even know how to respond to that 12:20 GT: Eheheh 12:20 GA: just mild fatherly displeasure 12:21 GA: did me on the flipside download the entire internet? 12:21 GT: Season 2 of Gravity Falls started to come out 12:21 GA: i had intended to do that on this side, but it wasnt quite possible. 12:21 GT: Aw MAN, now we'll never know what Bill's plan was! 12:21 GA: aw 12:22 GA: yeah, i already made peace with the fact that ill never know the endings to like all of my favorite series 12:22 GA: it took most of the five year ride over 12:22 GT: BUT BILL 12:22 GT: HE IS THE BEST DEMON, DAD, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW 12:23 GA: nah, i already killed the best demon 12:23 GA: and... became the even better one? 12:23 GT: Those who fight monsters something something? 12:23 GA: laplace's demon. the bestest demon. 12:24 GA: no, i just used a henshin pen 12:24 GA: nothing philosophical here 12:25 GA: remember how i gave you a blank pen? dont use it 12:25 GA: henshin pens are terrible, and you will almost certainly embarrass yourself, be comic relief, and die 12:26 GA: like seriously real talk here we already went through this whole thing learn from my mistakes 12:27 GT: Pff, I'm an experienced thaumologist, I can handle a pen 12:27 GA: no, it messes with your brizzains 12:27 GT: Seer of Mind, bitch 12:27 GT: +4 Will, too 12:27 GA: yeah, i had +4 will and i still died 12:28 GA: literally nothing good can come of henshin pens 12:29 GT: I have the perfect idea for what to use with it thoughhhhh 12:29 GA: no 12:29 GA: seriously, one time ryspor found a 'meguca is suffering' 12:29 GA: this game made a reference to madoka magica. it is not a good idea. 12:29 GT: Gonna do it 12:29 GA: im tempted to not fix your grist 12:29 GA: erisio, dont let her do it 12:30 GA: seriously shes gonna go insane and probably kill you and herself 12:30 GT: (You got it) 12:30 GA: gonna tpk the shit outta yall 12:31 GA: man, you definitely got my reckless stupidity 12:31 GA: or as some would call it, the yolo gene 12:36 GT: You know I actually have an aspect on my sheet that says 'Do It For The Vine' 12:36 GA: god fucking damnit 12:36 GA: lily pls 12:36 GT: Why can't you just accept me for who I am, Dad 12:36 GA: okay just. uh. develop. develop away. grow as a person. lose that. 12:36 GA: because youll get killed! 12:37 GT: Good 12:37 GA: ??? 12:37 GA: no, not good! 12:37 GA: eternal dreambubble hell! 12:38 GT: Yeah no at this point I literally could not give a shit 12:38 GT: I mean I guess I have to stick around to make sure Erisio doesn't go thinking he's worthless 12:38 GA: yeah, exactly. you have to stick around for erisio. 12:38 GA: (who isnt worthless at all, by the way.) 12:43 GT: (<3) 12:44 GA: look, it doesnt matter how bad shit looks at the moment, and that like half of your friends are going to die, you gotta keep pushin on 12:45 GT: Well yeah I know like half of us are gonna die 12:45 GT: But I'm worried that if I stay alive that I'm the one who's gonna cause that 12:45 GA: nahhh 12:45 GA: unless you're actively helping the bad guys you're fine 12:45 GT: I'm the daughter of one of the bad guys 12:45 GT: Two of the bad guys now, technically 12:46 GA: so? 12:46 GA: the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb 12:46 GT: Tell that to Libby 12:46 GT: She'll do anything to make sure I stick to her precious standards 12:47 GA: yeah ive been avoiding her incase she tries to kill me 12:48 GT: That's a damn good plan you got there 12:48 GT: Except for the slight detail that she'll always be able to find you anyways 12:49 GA: yeah, i know 12:49 GA: but she seems to not really like my presence, and if im just teetering on the edge of kill/dont kill, being near her might tip the scales. 12:54 GT: There are so many far more sadistic methods of punishment than killing though 12:54 GA: true 12:54 GA: but if i get in any trouble i can just hack my way out 12:55 GA: she did show its possible to get portals into the hackverse... but i can just get away before she can do anything. 12:55 GT: Fuck those portals 12:55 GT: I've seen enough hentai to know nothing good comes from something like that 12:56 GA: i used to high five those portals every time i saw them 12:56 GT: Why would you ever think that was a good idea 12:57 GA: i dunno, i did it the first time and every time since 12:58 GA: ten bucks on 'it seemed like a good idea at the time'? 01:01 GT: I'll take it 01:07 GT: Ech, at least she's not actively trying to kill us 01:07 GT: Unlike certain highblood trolls I could name 01:08 GA: damn, i actually liked the balish on this side 01:08 GA: kind of. i mean i respected him. i didnt like being *around* him, per se, all that much. 01:11 GA: he killed anyone yet? 01:13 GT: Probably killed a bunch of the parents when we were entering, kidnapped Acenia and is using her as some kind of black sex slave I think, tried and is still trying as far as we know to kill every single player with human blood... 01:13 GA: uh, wow 01:13 GT: Yyyyep 01:13 GT: He's a fucking dick 01:14 GA: well, he probably isnt as powerful as jack was, so we should be okay 01:15 GA: we did totally beat the crap out of a blank version once 01:16 GT: Blank? 01:17 GA: oh, jack had a bunch of 'blank' versions of dead friends that he sicced on us 01:17 GA: and at one point he blanked out seriad but then sami strangled her to death 01:25 GT: Christ 01:26 GT: Almost puts Libby to shame 01:26 GA: yeah jack was all kinds of fucked up 01:26 GA: now hes just sort of... like, that guy that was once evil but is now stuck here and we cant really do anything about that so we just ignore him. 01:27 GT: Oh God he's the weird family member isn't he 01:27 GA: yep 01:29 GA: i mean hes bound to pull something off sooner or later 01:29 GA: probably come back as a villain again 01:29 GA: but not until after the next big bad or two. 01:29 GT: Ahaha, even better 01:36 GA: well, i guess if youve got the trope thing down, and youre at least aware that recklessness and henshin pens are bad... you should be up to date on the wise fatherly things i know. 01:36 GT: Fuckin' sweet 01:36 GA: oh, yeah, one more 01:36 GA: dont trust anyone ever 01:36 GT: Already knew that, man 01:36 GA: except best friends, but even then, be skeptical 01:37 GA: uh, always eat breakfast? 01:38 GA: never, ever buy the extended warranty on anything. 01:38 GA: invest in real estate! 01:38 GT: The only food around here is dog pellets and whatever Aunt Mae mysteriously pulls out of her pants 01:38 GT: Where does she keep it all 01:38 GT: It just keeps coming 01:38 GA: oh my god youre calling her aunt mae 01:39 GA: thats even better than maemae 01:39 GT: Technically we're related through Merrow, so it totally works too 01:40 GA: so if shes your aunt, does that make her my sister? 01:40 GA: in law? 01:40 GT: Hell if I know 01:41 GT: I learned my lesson with this shit wen I tried mapping out the family tree to see if VYllen and Rubi were related 01:41 GA: yoooo is vyllen dating rubi? 01:41 GT: Mmmmmm hmm 01:42 GA: omg my little boy is growing up so fast, he already has a gf 01:42 GA: beau's kid, no less 01:42 GA: quality child right there, probably 01:42 GT: He had a gf before that too 01:42 GA: oh shiiiit 01:42 GA: what a ladys man 01:42 GT: Of course now it's tinged with regret and incest considering you've adopted him 01:43 GA: hahah, was it you? 01:43 GT: Yep 01:43 GA: lily we have a rule against dating other members of the mavico clan 01:44 GT: I was only using him to make sure I wasn't tempted to make out with Thiago anyways, Godddd 01:44 GA: ten points have been deducted from liffyndor 01:44 GA: oh shiiiiit are you in love with thiago? 01:44 GT: Not this shit again 01:44 GA: oh come on i havent seen any relationship drama in years 01:44 GA: everything around here is stable 01:45 GT: We had a brief thing, which was a HUGE mistake and nearly cost me a good friend, and so we're just moirails OK? 01:45 GT: That's all it's ever going to be 01:45 GA: pfft, okay 01:45 GA: you know, libby's dating his dad 01:45 GT: Pffff 01:45 GA: yooo i dated his dad 01:46 GA: i think like three other people have dated his dad too 01:46 GA: hes almost as much of a slut as seriad 01:46 GA: who i also dated 01:46 GT: Thiago gets all the guys and gals too 01:46 GA: oh my god. im a slut. 01:46 GT: I think it runs in the family 01:46 GA: id introduce you to my current bf but he doesnt like twinks 01:47 GA: which is kind of racist, but honestly understandable 01:49 GT: Yeah, I don't exactly blame him 01:50 GA: hes a pretty tough, no-nonsense guy 01:50 GA: also pretty chill tho 01:50 GT: OK wait wait lemme guess who it is 01:50 GT: Is it. Is it Kikate 01:50 GA: no, hes dead 01:51 GT: Aw 01:51 GA: i had a bit of a crush on him, but that was forever ago 01:51 GA: also had a crush on the guy he died with, jossik. 01:51 GA: like at the same time. it was weird. 01:53 GT: You've got a fucked-up psyche, pal 01:53 GA: pfft, youre tellin me man 01:53 GT: Then again I managed to fall for another guy while still nursing that goddamn Thiago thing so y'know 01:54 GA: dang, thats some real romance drama right there 01:54 GT: Fucking tell me about it 01:54 GA: jack and libby would just kill us before we got into too much drama like that 01:54 GT: I honestly think I'm kind of done with red romance 01:54 GA: theres no time for it anyway 01:55 GT: It's more that every red romance I've ever had has either ended horribly or fallen apart on its own 01:55 GA: yeah, i know that feel 01:56 GA: i was dumped twice in the exact same way, and then i spent like a year being hilariously stupid because i thought i had absolutely no chance with nate 01:56 GT: Plus I just don't know if I'm ever going to get over my last one 01:56 GA: pfft, you will 01:56 GT: I'm not going to fucking let myself 01:57 GA: p sure thats how romeo and juliet got fucked over 01:57 GA: besides being dumbasses 01:57 GA: they wouldnt give up their love for a person they just met 01:57 GT: Yeah well they still forced the ruling families to think twice about their bullshit blood feud 01:58 GA: okay, but they were both dead and never got to see it happen 01:58 GA: plus like seven other people died 02:02 GA: aint a thing wrong with giving up when the going gets tough sometimes 02:02 GT: But that means letting her win 02:02 GA: the happy ending isnt always worth it 02:02 GA: so what? 02:02 GA: its childish to do stuff just to spite other people 02:03 GT: You have no idea what you're motherfucking talking about, old man 02:03 GA: whoa im like the same age 02:04 GA: i still dunno the whole situation, but its seriously sometimes better to give up when you can 02:04 GT: Fuck that noise 02:06 GA: do you think whoever youre in love with would want you getting hurt- maybe even getting killed -just for them? 02:08 GT: It's not just about them 02:08 GT: It's about me and her and letting her know she can't pull shit like this and I'm not her fucking posable doll 02:09 GA: i dont mean to be a downer, but theres no way in hell youll be able to resist being her posable doll 02:09 GA: like, the only way to escape her would be to die, and at that point shed probably just make a new child 02:10 GA: is your love interest this committed to you? cause damn. 02:11 GA: i mean if youre puttin in all this effort theyd better be the best, yo 02:11 GT: They are 02:13 GA: alright, well, i dont even really remember what we're arguing about, and i dont want to be the overprotective dad who totally disapproves of everything, so you do that stuff and get yourself tortured/killed or w/e 02:13 GA: ill always be here to bail you out if ya need it 02:13 GT: You know I'm counting on it, Daddy-O 02:18 GA: hi counting on it daddyo 02:18 GA: im dad 02:18 GT: God fucking damn it don't you start 02:19 GA: heheheheh 02:20 GA: hey, do you think i should let my friend who is currently in love with libby know that shes evil, probably dating a blank and a post-scratch balish still, and to watch out? 02:20 GA: or should i just let that play out 02:20 GT: I think that first thing sounds like a great idea and will definitely have no repercussions whatsoever 02:21 GA: yeah, people dont like it when you say people they like are evil 02:21 GA: always so indignant. ugh. 02:22 GT: Right? 02:22 GA: if you were like 'naate is evil' id be like 'yeah, probably' and work around it 02:22 GA: but everyone elses gotta be like oh my fucking christ how dare you 02:23 GA: you know that sami trusts libby, right? 02:23 GA: like, i tried to talk her out of it, but she totally trusts libby. so she could be compromised. 02:23 GT: Oh no fucking question there 02:24 GA: she thinks libby was originally a lot like her but was corrupted by trillions of years of having to watch players not listen to her and then die, and that the same would happen to her if she were in libbys shoes 02:24 GT: Yeah but also I think Libby's got some kind of leverage over her 02:24 GA: but honestly i think shed be more likely to go homura or shinji 02:24 GA: that too, yeah 02:25 GA: i mean i love her to death but damn does she make some bad calls sometimes 02:25 GT: Tell me about it 02:26 GA: speaking of sami, i just got accosted by beau who wanted to say goodbye 02:26 GA: and omfg it was so sad 02:26 GA: youd have teared up if you were there 02:27 GA: poor beaus gonna be all stuck on the ark 02:27 GT: Aw 02:28 GA: hopefully we wont just like, forget about him in five minutes, because thatd be even worse 02:28 GA: oof, or we all fail and die, and then hes stuck as a ghost in the land of the living and we're all gone. 02:29 GT: You're a positive fucker, aren't you 02:29 GA: ooooof, or we fail but the god tiers survive, and he has to watch us all turn into horrorterrors. 02:29 GA: well sometimes i am 02:29 GA: usually when im being inspirational 02:29 GA: ill have you know im the most inspirational person this side of the scratch 02:29 GT: Mm 02:31 GA: or, i was. dunno if i still have that. ive mellowed out quite a bit. 02:33 GA: anyway moral of the story is you should totally say hi to beau (chessAficionado) and give him both his kids handles and stuff 02:33 GT: I can totally do that 02:33 GT: And by me I mean Erisio can do that while I tell him what to say 02:34 GA: you need a headset asap 02:34 GT: Right? 02:36 GT: Think the puppies stole my alchemization equipment though 02:36 GT: Little bastards 02:36 GA: where are the adult dogs 02:36 GT: Off being mob bosses 02:36 GA: cool 02:37 GA: that doesnt sound like a sustainable economy 02:37 GA: maybe someone needs to come in and fix it with the power of democracy 02:38 GT: I am so fucking down with that 02:38 GA: and, by extension, justice 02:40 GA: okay but just so you know ill be setting a bad example and the only reason im not insane about justice is because ive gotten good at keeping the urges down 02:40 GA: also im just so pretty that it like outshines the justice 02:41 GT: Damn straight 02:42 GA: anyway ive gotta go fight some communists, and you two chitlins probably have adventuring to get back to 02:42 GT: More like lounging around annoying the shit out of one another as we slowly go stir-crazy, but yeah 02:42 GA: eheheh i know that feel too 02:42 GA: see ya later, kids 02:43 GT: Later, Pops 02:43 GT: (Bye!) -- galliardTartarologist GT ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:43 --